Tears Shall Fall, but for a Different Reason
by Kinkatia
Summary: Sequel to Tears Shall Fall. Kagome and InuYasha return to Fuedal Japan after the final battle with Naraku, to greet their friends, who believe them to be dead. Sesshomaru's there, too! What will happen?


**Okay, for all of you two people who I know read Tears Shall Fall, here is the promised sequel! And yes, I know a certain character is very, well, out-of character. And yes, I know that certain character is going to want to kill me for this. Who is this character? Find out! 'Cause Kagome and InuYasha are about to return to the feudal era! Woo-hoo, they're not dead!**

**Disclaimer: What are you talking about? I never said I owned InuYasha. Are you crazy? Why would I want to? I'd already know how it ends, and that would be no fun. So, there!**

Tears Shall Fall-but for a Different Reason

"I don't know, InuYasha," Kagome sighed. "I suppose we could try, but I'm not sure it will work. I've always needed at least part of the jewel."

"You can do it. I mean, I can, and besides, you've gotten stronger. There's no reason to keep everyone worried about us when we're fine."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." They walked down the stairs and past the kitchen. "Mom," Kagome said, pausing by the door. "InuYasha and I are gonna let the others know we're okay. I might end up staying awhile."

"Okay, dear," her mother smiled. "I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

Over the past week, everyone's efforts had been focused on cleaning up after the final battle with Naraku. Kagome and InuYasha were still in a lot of pain, but it faded after a day or two. The biggest dilemma had been what to do with the remains of the hated half-demon. That had been solved, however, when he dissolved in the rainfall the day after the battle. The rest of the week had been spent replacing the windows and clearing away the remnants of the shrine and sacred tree. They all tried not to think of the fact that both Kagome and InuYasha had been dead and instead worked hard to keep such thoughts at bay. But now, with repairs complete, the girl and half-demon turned their thoughts to their friends.

They walked out to the well, still not used to the strangeness of the shrine not being there. It would be rebuilt later, but it would never be the same.

Kagome hesitated. "I'm afraid to try," she said softly. "What if I can't get through?"

InuYasha took her hand in his, giving a reassuring squeeze. "It'll work," he said confidently. "Now c'mon." Together they stepped over the edge into the well.

Jaken stood behind a bush, watching his master intently. "Lord Sesshomaru has been acting strange ever since InuYasha died," he remarked thoughtfully.

"That's because he's sad," Rin said quietly. "C'mon, Master Jaken, we should leave him alone for a bit." She dragged him back towards the village.

Sesshomaru sat in a tree near the well, gazing blankly at it. He hadn't noticed the presence of Jaken and Rin; he hadn't noticed much lately. It was difficult for him to get his emotions back under control, and they were proving even harder to keep in check. Until that fateful day, he hadn't truly realized what his brother had meant to him. And now, his only family was gone. He'd never see InuYasha again.

With a sigh, he dropped from the tree and turned back to the village. He would fetch Rin and Jaken, and they would continue on their way. Staying here was too painful.

He froze. There was a scent on the wind. Not just any scent either, but—

"See, Kagome? I told you it'd work."

"Wow, this is great! I can go back and forth whenever I want now!"

Sesshomaru whirled around, heart pounding. Could it be? Could it really be him?

InuYasha and Kagome had just climbed out of the well, and were walking in the direction of the village. Sesshomaru couldn't believe his eyes. He had felt his brother's death as surely as he felt the wind on his face. It wasn't possible, but InuYasha was alive.

He stepped forward awkwardly, almost tripping. Quickly regaining his composure, he stepped out directly in front of InuYasha, looking at him in wonder. InuYasha stopped, startled. He was even more startled when Sesshomaru enveloped him in a hug.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Sesshomaru, losing control again, stepped back, unable to keep the tears from his eyes. "I-I thought you were dead."

"Well, for your information, I was!" snapped a very freaked out InuYasha. He stalked off toward the village.

"We'll fill you in when we meet up with the others," Kagome said gently.

The gang was gathered in Kaede's hut, lost in thoughts of the past. The only one to glance towards the door when the curtain was pushed aside was Shippo, who immediately jumped up with a shout.

"InuYasha! Kagome!" He bounded over and jumped right into Kagome's arms. "We thought you were d-dead!" he cried.

For a few minutes, there were lots of joyous exclamations as the friends were reunited. Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru hadn't come in behind them, but before she could ask where he might be, Rin charged in.

"You're okay!" she said with a wide grin. After her came Jaken, who was frowning and mumbling something about nothing making sense anymore, and behind him, Sesshomaru, looking as if he was in a daze.

It took only a few moments for everyone to settle down. "I'm glad you're all alright," Kagome said.

"Thanks to Sesshomaru," Miroku said. "We probably would have died had he not helped us."

InuYasha glanced at his brother, unnerved by his strange behavior. At the moment, he was sitting silently between Jaken and Rin, looking at the floor.

"And then he freaked out and said that you were dead, InuYasha," Shippo put in.

"I was," he replied quietly. "We both were."

There was a stunned silence while everyone digested this bit of information. Then Kagome explained. "Kikyo was there. She's the one who really finished off Naraku. Then she brought as back."

"Where is she now?" Sango asked.

"Gone," InuYasha answered. "In order to save Kagome, she had to sacrifice herself. The jewel wasn't powerful enough to save us both." He looked sideways at Kagome as he spoke, pushing back thoughts of what it would be like now if Kikyo hadn't done what she had.

Sesshomaru startled them all when he looked up with a small smile and said, "I am glad to have you back, brother." He stood and walked out, with Rin and Jaken following.

InuYasha wasn't sure, but he thought he heard him say something more as he walked by. Something that meant more than one would think.

_I'm sorry I was not there for you…_

**Okay, I know it's kinda short, and it's only one chapter, and Sesshomaru isn't himself, but I just had to write it. Let's just say that I like making Sess show his emotions. You know they're there, but he just hides them really well. So, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! And then I promise to mess with Sess in other fanfics!**

**Sesshomaru: -stands menacingly in the doorway-**

**Kinkatia: Eep! I didn't mean it, really, I didn't! –runs from Sess-**


End file.
